


i'd like it if you stayed

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, these girls so tender i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: Penelope and Josie being soft girlfriends and waking up to each other in the morning. Just pure fluff here.





	i'd like it if you stayed

It’s still dark outside when Josie wakes up. She doesn’t remember going to sleep, only her face pressed into her girls’ shoulder while watching some Netflix movie on the laptop sat on the bed. The window’s open a touch, and there’s a slight breeze she can feel on her arm that’s not inside the covers. She can hear the faint sounds of rain, along with the gentle intakes of breaths she feels on the back of her neck. 

She loves being like this. Penelope’s arm slung over her waist, hand resting on her stomach, legs intertwined with her own. It’s something she never believed she would get. Josie’s very own personal bliss. 

Realizing the room was a little too cold for comfort, Josie untangles herself from her girlfriend – much to her own reluctance – and heads to close the window. She hears a groan behind her and she turns to see Penelope stir in her sleep, subconsciously noticing the other girls absence. It makes Josie feel a little bit smug, smiling at her sleeping lover. 

Josie closes the window and proceeds to go brush her teeth, knowing that she passed out earlier on before doing so. While Josie promises to go to parties with Penelope on Fridays, letting the girl ‘show her off’ as Penelope likes to put it, Saturday nights are movie nights. More often than not Josie’s dozing off somewhere between the middle of the second film, but tonight she was out before the first one even finished. Spitting out the toothpaste, Josie heads back to bed. Back to Penelope.

She lays facing the witch when she gets back into her girlfriends bed, which may as well be hers as well now, pulling the covers up past their waists. The other girl looks so young when she sleeps, face bare of makeup and soft features. Her eyebrows as still as hot, however, but that’s due to her being a rich bitch who can afford to get them micro-bladed. Josie could never tire of looking at Penelope Park, that girl makes her feel things she didn’t know were even possible.

She loves sleeping with Penelope. Days can be long and boring, or on the contrary, full of drama Josie doesn’t want to be a part of. And sometimes she just wants to escape it all. But snuggling up with the other girl during the night always makes everything worth it. And Waking up in her arms is a feeling she hopes to never forget.

Josie can’t help herself as cups her girlfriends jaw, thumb gently caressing her cheek. Josie loves seeing Penelope like this. Soft and sleepy. It makes her remember that even though she thoroughly believes the other witch is out of her league – much to her girlfriends despair – that Penelope is all hers. And she’s every bit of Penelope’s. She sees some movement behind the girls closed eyes, and Josie guesses her girl is stirring awake.

“Watching me in my sleep, Jojo? You’re a creep.” She hears a raspy voice say, along with a yawn straight afterwards. The girl’s definitely not been awake long enough talk just yet. Penelope’s eyes are still shut, but Josie can see the playful smile gracing her girlfriends lips. 

She moves her hand and pushes back some of the strands of hair that’s fell into Penelope’s face. “Only for you.”

Penelope’s sleepy giggle’s fills her ears, and Josie swears she would be perfectly okay if that was the only thing she could hear for the rest of her life. She watches as her girlfriends eyebrows furrow before letting out a groan.

“It’s too early, we’re going back to sleep.”

“Oh yeah? Says who?” 

Penelope moves to lay on her back. “Says the girl who you _cherish_ and want to _please.”_ She opens up her arm and gestures for Josie to join her. “Now scoot over here.”

A few short seconds later sees Josie resting her head on Penelope’s chest, while the other girls arms tighten around her waist. “You’re lucky.” Josie whispers out against the girls collarbone.

“Hm? How so?” Penelope questions, opening her eyes and looking down at her girl. 

Looking up, the other witches eyes are so full of warmth and genuine fondness it makes Josie wants to cry. She must’ve been a saint in a past life for the universe to let her have a girl like Penelope Park. A girl so beautiful and lovely Josie thinks she would be intimidated by her if she wasn’t such a dork most of the time. All in which contribute to how Josie feels about her.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

It’s not the first time she’s said it, and it for sure won’t be the last. Because Josie does love her, and she can’t see that changing anytime soon. And despite the fact Penelope could have literally anyone she ever desires, or that she has the ability to break Josie’s heart into tiny pieces, Josie trusts her. Because Penelope loves her back, it’s not something she even questions anymore. 

Penelope leans down and lightly kisses her forehead. Josie lifts her head up and kisses her girlfriend on the lips. Soft, gentle, and neither of them needs it to go any deeper. When she breaks away, Penelope pecks her on the lips again, gaining a chuckle from her. 

“I love you too.” She hears mumbled against her jaw, before a small kiss is planted there as well.

“I know.” Josie says back, because she does know. Penelope’s proven it so many times before that it would be silly not to believe her. Love used to scare her, because when someone loves her, they leave. But Penelope’s still here, and she loves her. 

Regaining her position on Penelope’s chest, she wonders how she could ever life without this.

She honestly doesn’t know why she deserved to be so _content_ with her life, but when Penelope’s hand slips up her t-shirt and onto her back, pulling her closer, she doesn’t feel the need to question it.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from the fic i was writing to write this and yknow what i don't regret it. These girls deserve to be soft for each other and we deserved to see it :(( oh well lmao. hope y'all enjoyed this. My new twitter is bisexualrafael if you wanna follow, and tumblr is biseuxalbrowan as usual.   
Also, titles from 400 lux by lorde. it doesn't correlate with the fic or anything but its an amazing song and y'all should listen to it.


End file.
